On occasion, a LED driver of a LED lighting fixture requires maintenance and/or repair. In some applications, accessing a LED driver in a LED lighting fixture requires additional people, tools, material, time, and expense. In such cases, some or all of the LED lighting fixture is disassembled and/or dismounted in order to access the LED driver.
In addition, cables in a pendant or drop-down LED lighting fixture are used to suspend the LED lighting fixture in addition to supplying power and/or control to the LED lighting fixture. In such cases, only a single cable is used for a single hanger. Because the LED lighting fixture operates on direct current (DC) power, each cable provides either a positive DC feed or a negative DC feed to the LED lighting fixture. To qualify as a Class 2 fixture, a single cable feeding a LED lighting fixture must be under 60 Volts and less than 100 watts. Thus, cable-hung LED lighting fixtures have certain design and performance limitations.